


Battleground

by crumplelush



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were trapped. There was no hope of escape. There was absolutely no way out. All of their powers useless in this room, faced with this onslaught from a far too formidable a foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battleground

They were trapped. There was no hope of escape. There was absolutely no way out. Billy couldn't help but appreciate the irony. His boyfriend who could shapeshift into anyone he wanted and could literally knock down walls, his twin who could vibrate _through_ said walls and run faster than sound, and Billy himself who had power over reality and could teleport. All of their powers useless in this room, faced with this onslaught from a far too formidable a foe.  
  
"I quite like the blue one" Teddy said. He looked like he was enjoying himself. The traitor.  
  
Rebecca Kaplan looked down at the book of fabric swatches she was holding. "I agree. Blue compliments both of you. Unless you wanted different colours?"  
  
"No!" Billy shouted. Another colour meant another discussion and the longer he'd be trapped here on his mothers sofa, while she and his best friend tortured them.  
  
"Why the hell am I even here? It's not my wedding. Why should I have to suffer?" Tommy complains loudly. At Rebecca and Kate's piercing looks he amends his statement. "Er, I mean help. Why am I helping?" he mumbles as he sinks further into his chair and avoids eye contact with the two women.  
  
Two unpowered humans against three superpowered beings may sound like a no brainer, but these particular humans were terrifying. Billy certainly wasn't stupid enough to cross either of them. Next time Doctor Doom attacked he might just suggest they send Kate and his mom to harangue him into submission.  
  
"Because" Kate is saying, addressing Tommy's question. "Whenever we've tried to sort this out before there always seems to be some kind of super villain attack that you _insist_ can't be ended by anyone other than Billy. Yet when the rest of us arrive there is mysteriously no bad guys, no people at all actually, and just a small pile of rubble that looks suspiciously like it's been blown up by a passing speedster for no reason at all."  
  
Billy groans and hides his face in his hands while Tommy grins, not even pretending to be ashamed at being caught out. "Sorry bro, I tried" he says, and Billy could strangle him.  
  
"So we've decided on a blue colour scheme. Is that OK with everyone?" Rebecca says and is met with a round of nods, with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Billy slumps further into the couch and tries to stifle a groan. "Honestly Billy, this is your wedding we're talking about. I'd think you'd be a little more interested in the proceedings."  
  
"I don't care!" Billy explodes and everyone freezes and stares at him. Tommy's looking at him like he's lost his mind, his mom looks taken aback, Kate has her eyes narrowed in what Billy recognises as her 'you have five seconds to explain yourself before I start breaking bones' face, and Teddy. Fuck. Teddy looks hurt.  
  
"I don't mean it like that!" he says, reaching for Teddy's hand and ignoring everyone else in the room. "I care about our wedding. I care about our marriage. I love you and can't wait to be your husband. But this", he gestures towards the books his mom was holding, "this is all just stuff. I'd happily marry you right now wearing a burlap sack. I don't care about all the trimmings. I just want to marry you."  
  
Teddy smiles, which is good because Billy hates it when Teddy is upset with him. Teddy leans in and kisses Billy on the head.  
  
"Oh god, they're being cute again. Quick, someone throw a bucket of water over them!" Tommy says and earns himself a smack on the back of his head from Kate.  
  
"You genuinely don't care about any of this stuff?" Teddy says.  
  
"No, sorry. Does that make me a bad boyfriend?"  
  
"So if I choose fuchsia pink pinstripe suits for us to wear you wouldn't complain?" Teddy says and Tommy snorts as he pictures it.  
  
"Honestly? I'd probably think you'd gone mad or been taken over by an alien or bodysnatcher or something. A different alien of some kind, I mean. But if you genuinely want to blind half our guests then I seriously don't care."  
  
Teddy laughs and turns to face Rebecca. "In that case there's really no reason for Billy to be here is there? We can sort it out between us can't we?"  
  
Billy could kiss Teddy, he really could. Actually he should. He places both hands on either side of Teddy's face and looks into his eyes, ignoring Tommy's gagging sounds in the background and subsequent yelp when Kate hits him again. "I love you so much Tee" he says before leaning in for a kiss.  
  
It's only slightly ruined by both Teddy and his mom laughing. "Alright Billy, you can go. You need to be there for the suit fitting but other than that you're free" Rebecca says.  
  
Billy couldn't be happier. He would say he's the happiest man on earth but Tommy face has that title in the bag. He jumps to his feet and is grinning wildly. "Finally free!" he says happily.  
  
Kate clears her throat. "Where do you think you're going?" she says and Tommy's face falls.  
  
"Billy's going. If he doesn't have to be here then surely I don't either?" he says in what he probably thinks is a reasonable tone but actually comes out far too whiny.  
  
"No that's fair" Kate says and Tommy's face brightens for a second before Kate continues. "Of course, you did promise you'd stay to the end and help so if you don't keep your promise then you don't get your reward."  
  
"But-!" Tommy starts to say.  
  
"No. You don't keep your promise, I don't keep mine. We had a deal Shepherd. You can stay or you can leave, it's up to you. But you don't get to have your cake and eat it too."  
  
Billy watches in amazement as Tommy's face contorts in an agony of indecision before he finally slinks slowly back into his chair. Billy does not want to know what Kate promised Tommy that would get him to willingly sit through this hell. He shares a look with Teddy and the grimace on his fiancés face echoes his thoughts.  
  
He decides to escape while it's still option and kisses Teddy before saying good bye to everyone. Tommy scowls at his cheery "have fun Tom". Grabbing his coat he heads back to the apartment that he and Teddy share. Maybe he should do something nice for Teddy to show his appreciation? Maybe burritos and the Hunger Games? Teddy has a ridiculous obsession with Katniss that Billy thinks is adorable. Mentally planning his evening Billy smiles to himself as he jumps on the subway. Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to chat. :)


End file.
